irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Lunae
SAO OC.png|SAO ALO OC3.png|ALO Sophia's mother is American and her father is japanese which explains the name Appearance Sophia in real life stands at 6'1" Sophia has Violet-blue hair which she dyed herself,Her hair is shoulder length with a short ponytail held up by a hair tie she has it parted to the right side.She has dark blue eyes with a silky face that is smiling most of the time. She wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a long dark blue coat. she has a teal green scarf. she has faint tinted light blue glasses. she wears black denim jeans. she has dark blue 2 inch high heels in SAO She trains in 2 handed swords to handle her halberd more effectively. in SAO she wears light weight breastplate which is colored dark purple she then has a long dark blue coat and long sleeved dress shirt underneath it. she has a short teal green scarf which helps her in winter. she also has glasses which are tinted a very faint light blue. she has short thigh guards that are colored dark purple underneath those she wears black pants. she then wears knee-high dark blue and purple boots. she holds her halberd on her back with 3 leather straps connected to her coat. In ALO she has the same outfit but her hair has grown much longer and she now has frame fringe Personality Sophia is generally cheerful person unless you hurt her friends or family then see becomes a rage-filled slaughter machine but she can distinguish friend and foe, she was raised to believe that to enjoy life you have to have good friends and wonderful family and you have work to get something that you want. she is also kinda lazy since she loves sleeping also she is shy around new people Background Sophia and her mum were originally homeless because her father divorced her mother and got basically everything but sophia then one day a kind gentleman by the name of Masashi Naginata came in to their lives when he wanted to adopt Sophia but she refused unless her mother came as well so Masashi agreed and on that day a family and a relationship was born 4 years after that masashi married sophia's mother Chronology Sophia and Her brother were avid gamers. when SAO was announced Sophia didnt hear anyhting about it but when her brother suddenly became terminally ill. he asked Sophia to play it for him. she incidentally became one of 1000 beta testers. when it was revealed that they were stuck in the game and could actually die. Sophia was intially panicky but calmed her self down once she remembered why she was playing the game and promised that she would clear the game Equipment and items Starting weapons and armour: * *4x potions *Teleport Gem *Long coat *Boots *Black pants *Ol' Swingy (iron halberd) Later Weapons Later Armour Abilities Sophia's Level is 68, She has a special skill named Crescent Slash These are her stats and skills Skills Buffs Weapon Skill Slot Relationships (WIP) Kirito WIP Asuna: WIP Lisbeth : WIP Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:Nitro razor Category:Alfheim Online Category:Sword Art Online Category:Gun Gale Online